earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Kelius
Profile Name: Silas Kelius Type: Human Mutant Gender: Male Age: 29 Weight: 171 lbs Height: 6'0 Build: Light Eye Color: Chromatic Hair Color / Style: Dark Brown, Messy Quirks: Eccentric, Mild Schizophrenic Distinguishing Marks: Two pinprick scars an inch and a half under the left eye. A horizontal scar along the back of his neck, over the spinal cord where it connects to the cerebellum, designating the beginning of surgery. History Silas, unbeknownst to him, happened to be part of the small population of Earthly individuals whose ancestors transgressed the great calamities which took the world from a chaotic paradise to a shadow of desperately chased dreams and ash. Although his family line did not do anything too remarkable in their population of the world and observation of reborn Man, they did share genetic psychological deficits which led to a long line of abusive family relationships and general lack of the capacity to develop an individual's strengths. This came in heavily from his mother's side of the family line and was exacerbated by his father's ineptness when handling critical social issues. It created a childhood which allowed him to explore the meaning of his life through the UniNet, forming his most human connections through game communities and the exploration of the taboo. In his teens Silas struggled with creative talents that were not nourished, such as an excellent aptitude for writing, communication, and storytelling. Forced to work simple service jobs to help out at home, he was able to garner some knowledge about creating gourmet dishes and beverages, and even learned about bartending along the way. When he turned twenty, he could suffer the conditions of his home life no more, and began training under an unexpected mentor, who was the CEO of a financial company that provided working capital for businesses on Earth and in the Solar System. The two became close, and after Silas helped the company amass a small fortune, the CEO used his personal earnings over the course of many years of developing the company to begin a research program based on concepts from a certain legendary Martian inventor. During this time, Silas had gained contacts in the financial community, giving him the ability to easily secure funding for businesses, government entities, private military groups, and any other group he might encounter. He also studied space age economics, learning the micro and the macro of the solar system, and how it affects the function of the various factions and worlds. Great lengths were taken to keep this knowledge secret, even from Silas, until the day came that the CEO made Silas an important offer. He wanted Silas to be the first to receive this "gift", but in truth to be a trusted guinea pig for his experimentation. In exchange for his mind, the CEO promised Silas unbound intelligence and mental capability; the power to fearlessly confront knowledge and darkness on a level that most Humans could not begin to imagine. Without true moral support and with nothing to lose, Silas agreed to participate in the SHURR program. When Silas underwent the operation, he was placed into a medically induced coma under the terms that he would be awoken when his recovery was complete. During this time an individual working in the SHURR program leaked information to the UEF that an illegal scientific operation was underway just beneath the noses of government officials. In a storm, the SHURR program's facilities were taken and the technology used to perform the experiment on Silas was dismantled and destroyed. However, the man who was supposedly made a mind mutant had vanished from the recovery room. In the following hours, Silas awakens to the inside of a SAV flying through the city on a lower level. The vehicle is on autopilot, taking him directly to a secret office put together by the CEO in the event of a government leak during the SHURR project. There, Silas meets with his old friend, finding the world to be newer than it was before, and his mind to be many times more perceptive than he could ever remember. His mentor informed him that both of them would be hunted for what they had done, but now that Silas had this new mind, this perfect mind, they would be able to escape the consequences with careful work and planning. The CEO set them up under a new business identity so that they might generate some funding by continuing to do the work they had done previously, as risky as it was, for it was the quickest way to hire a pilot and a starship that could get them away from the UEF. He reprogrammed Silas's pocket computer and HUD to respond to his new fingerprints and a fake name in order to avoid immediate detection by the police and camera systems, but it was the most that he could do. "We're on our own now, Silas." These were the only words of encouragement, that they had their own backs against the UEF. Silas tried to rest then, finding only that he could think. He pondered there, eating little and sleeping not at all for several days, finding the resolve in himself as he explored the perceived limits of his brain. There are many qualities of Silas's mutations that he has yet to experience, such as the ability to pick up language very quickly, to understand intuitively the patterns and behaviors of humans, and more. Only after a long time could he sleep, and in his sleep he had a vivid, prolific dream of becoming his true self. Upon waking, he established two imperatives for himself: At any cost, he would help his mentor escape the clutches of the UEF. At any cost, he would see to it that he witness the end of all things. And so the journey began to secure a way out. Traits Gifts None Advantages Iron Will (+6 Willpower) Charismatic (+3 Persuasion) Highly Alert (Double perception) Disadvantages Insomniac Vow Marked Man Mutations & Cybernetics Science Experiment Minor Mutation: Enhanced Resolve (+6 Willpower) Major Mutation: Enhanced Attribute (+3 Cunning) Major Mutation: Enhanced Attribute (+3 Aura) Perfect Mutation: Enhanced Attribute (+6 Intelligence) Skills Abilities Inventory Storage Ammo Armor Weapons Assets *M26 Standard Sidearm, equipped with Holographic Sight *Pistol Magazine x 2 *.25mm Full Metal Jacket Rounds x 60 (30 in magazines) *Pocket Computer, equipped with Security Suite *Deluxe HUD, equipped with Security Suite, Tactical HUD, Medical HUD *2-door Civilian Coupe, Black *Set of Clothes x 2 (1 equipped) *30,000 credits